Unwanted Spotlight
by lallla
Summary: Sakura's hidden talents have always been back stage but now Cherry's gone missing she's now her for the mean time.That means playing Cherry and playing with the heart of Syaoran Li the man she secretly loves...
1. Prologue

~Unwanted Spotlight~  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"will we ever tell Sakura about her?"  
  
"we can't afford for her and Touya to have another heartbreak due to the fact they're slowly losing their mother.."  
  
"But."  
  
"Fujitaka, it's for the best."  
  
"Okay."  
  
21 years later...  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Cherry needs you!" Sakura rubbed her temples again for the fifth time tonight even though tonight was just like any other night for her. She was the manager and closest friend to the mostly spoiled yet popular, rich and famous pop star, Cherry.  
  
"Okay, thanks Ayumi!" She yelled back as she raced to Cherry's dressing room.  
  
"What is it Cherr? (A/N: pronounced like chair.. ehehehe.) She asked effortlessly with less concern. Cherry faced her with her auburn hair with blonde and red streaks tied up and her light dull green eyes painted with blue eye shadow but as beautiful as it may sound she looked terribly ugly for her frown.  
  
"Bullshit, Sakura. Bullshit. The clothes they gave me are so ugly! They're too wrapped up! I can't wear this for my concert tonight!!!" She yelled with a blue tight fitting tee in her hand shoving it in front of Sakura's tired face.  
  
"Those. Are. What. You. wanted. You wanted bold didn't you?" She replied trying to fight off the anger. Cherry looked at her disbelievingly.  
  
"Duh! I wanted SEXY not mummy like." She stated. Sakura was steamed now. Sakura grabbed the tee and ripped the lower half and the sleeves then handed it back to Cherry.  
  
"Sexy, there you go Cherr." She said satisfied with what she did. Doesn't matter now if Cherry decided to get mad at her now, she'd never fire her.  
  
"Okay.. That'll do I guess. Go, shoo." Cherry finally said turning her back and left for the changing room. Sakura rolled her pretty emerald eyes and walked back to the lobby.  
  
There at the lobby a man with chestnut brown hair, amber eyes and lean body waited.  
  
"Hey Li. Cherry's inside getting ready. You, watching?" She asked casually. Syaoran smiled slightly and shook his head lightly.  
  
"Nah, just visiting."  
  
"She'll kill you, you know?" She said laughing taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah I know. Who cares? She's the one who needs me remember?" She looked at him disbelievingly.  
  
"Whatever dude, anyway. How's the company?" Syaoran looked down.  
  
"How's your job as a manager?" He shot back. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Oh. I see terrible huh?" She said smiling. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"My mother can't keep from bugging." Syaoran replied. Sakura laughed a bit again.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a screech came in the view. Syaoran smiled as Sakura sighed as she stood up.  
  
"Gotta go Li, my lady awaits." She said leaving Syaoran behind.  
  
"Kinomoto, hurry up! The show starts in ten minutes!" the same voice yelled again.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
A/N: Hey dudes!!! How'd you like it? Good? Press!!! Ehehehe.  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
  
| |  
| |  
| | \ / \ /  
\/ 


	2. chapter 1

~Unwanted Spotlight~ 

Written by: starryeyedlizzy

Chapter 1

  
Sakura Kinomoto watched Cherry Akizuki present on the stage with her act. On TV she's perfect. Nice, beautiful, talented and admired but little did the people know the real Cherry. 

She just sighed as millions of people cheered at Cherry while she greeted them with this big, plastic smile. 

"Hello Tokyo!! It's me Cherry! Thank you so much for coming here! So in dedication to you guys, I'll sing this song. Ready? Sing it with me if you know it okay?" She said cheerfully. Sakura smiled a bit as she saw the little kids smiling at Cherry with their glimmering eyes full of admiration. Cherry took a breath in and smiled at the audience. Then she started to sing.

Thank you for being here with me  
Through everything   
It's been great  
I could never have gone so far  
  
Without that warm hand  
Guiding me along the rails  
Rusty and cold you made them warm  
You've been so great to me so

I wanna thank you  
For everything you've done  
Each passing moment with you there  
Could never have made it without your smile  
Coz you're the light  
The soul of my music  
My angel  
  
You've been behind me all the time  
Through the great and worst  
When I was about to run away you stayed  
And made me look up  
You've made life so much brighter  
Made the dark glimmer  
Made me glow  
You're my  
Angel

  
Sakura closed her eyes as she sang the sweet melodic song singing every line by heart. Of course she would know. She wrote it. 

Cherry finished soon with a smile. The crowds cheered louder which made her sing another song.

  
"Okay, since that was over, how about something much louder huh?" She spoke through the mic. The crowd agreed by cheer and she got ready. 

It's the beat of the music,  
Going louder as the music plays  
People dancing across the crowds  
  
Time to dance, time to sing   
Can you feel the beat?  
Feel the rhythm   
Adrenaline rushing through your veins   
  
Give in you can't fight it  
The music is just too strong  
To hypnotizing for you  
Dance!

  
Sakura didn't hear the rest of the song since her cellphone rang and saw it was from her boyfriend. So she exited from the set and ran to where it was quiet, leading her into her black lexus.

"Matt? What's wrong?"   
  
"Sakura, I miss you. You haven't been returning my calls and when I call at home your machine answers it. When are you coming home?" He spoke in misery. Sakura closed her eyes and pictured the blue eyed boy. She felt tears crawl down her cheeks, wiping them away.  
"I miss you too matt. It's just that Cherry's taking a lot of my time. I want to go home but she claims she won't sing if I do, and if she doesn't the other employees would lose their jobs." She sniffed. Matt grew grim.

"Sakura, you can't leave me hanging. I love you but I just can't tell if you feel the same way." He admitted in sorrow. Tears ran down her cheeks once again but had no desire to wipe them away. Sakura sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Matt. I love you so much. I hate it here. I'm just sick and tired of this shit. I want to go home...... and be with you." She whispered and sobbed. Matt could not control himself and let the tears fall as well. 

"Look Sakura, I'll always be here. I'll be waiting. I love you." He didn't wait for a reply and just put the phone down, leaving Sakura in to a burst of tears in her car. 

~*~

Sakura came back only to find that the concert was over and that Cherry was back in her dressing room. She scanned the room and saw the trashcan full of fan letters.

"Do you even read your letters?" Sakura asked in a low tone. Cherry snorted.

"What do you think? I am not interested in those sappy things." She replied while dressing up. Sakura picked up the letters hardly wrinkled and place the bundle in her bag.

"Come on bitch, let us go. I need my beauty rest. Remember, I need a new album. Make me those songs you make okay?" She said in a posh voice to Sakura. She felt the urge to kick Cherry but held it in. She just let a vivid injured Cherry make her smile.  
  
"Sure, queen of the sluts." She whispered following her. 

~*~

"Coz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you…" Sakura sang while she was in the tub. Sure she was the agent of a pop star put that doesn't mean she actually liked the music. Moreover she was a rocker. 

She dreamt to become a rocker once in her childhood but her creativity in actually writing it was below zero. But she liked pop and all, but due to her depression of life rock made a stay with her.  
  
No wonder her boyfriend was a lead in a rock band. 

But if though she became a singer, she'd be singing pop. 

She turned off the mp3 player once she finished cleaning herself up and picked up a pen and started writing. 

I miss you  
I want to hold you  
Need to kiss you  
But I'm so far away

I am in need of your embrace  
Of your gentle kisses  
Your breath against my neck  
But it's so impossible

Because you're all the way at the end of the road  
While I'm here at a different place  
All I can do now is to remember  
Try and Reminisce,  
trying to feel your kiss  
Coz I'm so far away

Searching for your warmth  
In my bed at night  
My only wish is to be with you now  
At your warm arms I pray to be  
Tight you hold me with a feel of peace  
Tonight, even just for one night.

Once the song was done tears stained the paper. She missed Matt. Her heart was empty. 

Matt was Syaoran's best friend actually. Syaoran was in the band with them and used to play lead but as an heir to the Li Company he had to quit for a while but remained for some reason Cherry's boyfriend.

Matt was a blonde and had the most vivid blue eyes. He met Sakura in College, they first were competition to each other running for valedictorian but in the end Syaoran was the one chosen. They grew to be friends then to lovers. But lately they were drifting apart. 

Matt had his tours so did Cherry. That meant Sakura had to come along. 

But now she only had the heart to write about Matt. Every song that was sentimental was about him. 

~*~

  
The group compiled at the studio as they waited for the pop star. Sakura was hanging out with the crew sitting on the couches chit chatting.

"Come one Sakura! Play! We know you've got the most amazing voice. Heck! Even better that Cherry's!" Hana Ame coaxed. The other people in the room agreed and in defeat Sakura raised both her hands up in the air. 

"Reina, would you hand me that guitar over there?" She asked smiling. A girl with purple eyes and dark violet hair gladly handed the guitar to her. 

"What song do you guys want to play?" She asked. 

"Wonderwall!" Yama requested goofily. Sakura chuckled. The crew knew this was her favorite song. She'd sing it goofily while they were working. 

"Okay!" She said in a happy tone. Then she started to strum the guitar with the intro. 

  
Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now 

She felt her self smile while she played. But she didn't notice the others grin in amusement.

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now 

She continued to play but now even more seriously. This was her song, her favorite song. Her voice was brilliant and the people around her knew that. They all admired her. She was the real the Cherry; the one Cherry's fans thought they knew. She was multitalented, happy, kind, beautiful and innocent.

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how 

Each strum of the guitar made by her was gentle but productive of an audible sound. She pleased all the people in the room unintentionally. She was the person everyone looked up to in the crew. 

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall 

While she sang the song, her mind drifted to Matt. They used to sing this together along with the band. Those memories were happy so why did tears suddenly come in to the picture?

Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now 

Each year, people pushed her to become a singer but she refused since she never wanted the spotlight. But the more the years passed by the more talented she has become.  


And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how 

She smiled at the nearing end of the song. She was very sentimental indeed. People started to increase in number in the room watching her sing but she didn't seem to mind or even notice.  
  
I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall 

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall 

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

She softened her voice as she repeated the last line. She didn't hear the people clapping until she was done. A slight blush crept on her cheeks as she gazed at the other people who watched her who weren't there a while ago. For example, Syaoran Li. 

~*~

A/N:How'd you guys like that? I guess it was kind of long because of the songs. But I hope you liked it anyway. Review 'kay?

Oasis owns Wonderwall  
But I own 'Guidance' and 'Beat' I know they were dumb but that was the best I could do. *shrugs*  



	3. chapter 2

Unwanted Spotlight 

Chapter 2

  
"Will you people shut up?! I'm the superstar here!!" Cherry walked in kicking people trying to get through. Sakura stood up clearing her throat and gave the guitar back. 

"Are you ready to rehearse?" Sakura asked in a monotone voice. Cherry gave her a glare and a raised eyebrow. 

"I know I am but I think you'd be more willing to take my place." Cherry taunted. Sakura gave her no look but a casual stare.

"Cherry, I have no time for this. Just rehearse okay?" She said starting to lose patience but the star took no notice of it.

"You think you're all that! You think you're so great! You know what? I could fire you right now! Your pretty face covers all your imperfections, people think you're so great and shower you with praises because of your worthless songs while all you are is a talentless bitch!" She yelled, the crowd expecting a slap from Sakura, just watched her glare and say,

"You're the one who needs me, if I wanted to become a superstar, I could just leave you right now and watch you fail while I rise. You know you can't do anything without me. You're a friendless, hopeless spoiled brat who lives asking for things." She said walking out of the room.

"Oh if anyone needs me I'll be sorting out papers at the stage." She said in a lighter voice. 

Everyone followed her just taking one look at Cherry who was just there, standing and speechless. Because without doubt, she knew Sakura was right.

~*~

Sakura felt her tears fall on her cheeks and trying to disregard them she wiped them away. She continued to write things on her notebook regarding her work but she just couldn't stop the tears. 

"Hey, what's wrong Sakuchan?" Sakura lifted her head surprised in hearing that familiar voice. Her eyes softened once she realized she was just imagining him.

"Matt…" She whispered looking down once again.

"Did Cherry actually strike a nerve in Kinomoto's cold veins?" A husky voice asked behind her. Sakura didn't bother look up.

"No matter how true it is, I'd rather that she wouldn't find out." She replied trying to keep her voice steady. 

"You have my word." He replied in his usual monotone voice. Sakura has never heard anything from him rather than his cold voice. No laughs, smiles or even a happy hi. Matt told her once that he wasn't always like this. It only started when his father died two years back. She guessed he hadn't been over it yet. She couldn't blame him. It's been six years since she lost her mom and she still hated the subject. 

She didn't reply, he understood and left without a word. A couple of minutes later, Cherry had come back in. They all did their work as if nothing happened. After nothing did happen right?

Several hours later they had finished the rehearsals for the next concert. Though it was Cherry practicing, Sakura had been the one to master every move. At the end of the day, Sakura was happy once again for she was talking to Matt.

"Mou!! Matt!! I am not a crybaby." She a bit childishly contradicted. She blushed and smiled as she heard Matt laugh at the other end of the phone.

I can't help lose the barrier I have when I talk to him. 

"Then why'd you cry hana-chan?" He teased. Sakura pouted.

"Because she was mean!!" She complained.

Sakura the childish reappears when I talk to him

He laughed again. Sakura smiled once again as she felt her heart flutter. 

"Matt! Time to practice!" A far away voice called. Sakura frowned.

"I know I know you have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said sighing. 

"Love you."

"Love you too." 

  
************************

  
Syaoran Li…

  
Though I know, I am supposed to be in love with Cherry; I can't help but think about Sakura whenever I'm with her. Well not only when I'm with her, every day. Everywhere I look I see here… Sure it would have been normal since Cherry and Sakura hold great resemblance to each other but, seeing her in everything I look at… I'm getting weird!

I mean, the lexus on the street? 'Isn't that the kind of car she has?' 

The guitar. 'Sakura would have loved to play this guitar'

When I look at the stars at night, 'Wow… Sakura's missing a lot. She would smile for a day if she saw this.' 

  
No matter what the object was, It was always her in my mind.   
'GOD! I'M GOING CRAZY!"  
I feel like I'm being unfaithful. But it doesn't mean I don't like the feeling. It seems that she makes things easier while Cherry…. I still don't know what I see in her. I can't believe Cherry's naked beside me… Disgusting… No we didn't do it. But she was kinda forcing me to. That's why she's naked. She cried and I carried her to bed and she fell asleep. 

My only problem now is… Sakura…

  
*************

  
1:57 am

  
It had been hours since she's talked to matt. Already morning, she continued making songs…

I'm not an Angel

I smile  
I laugh  
I kiss  
I hug  
but I'm not perfect  
because behind it all,  
I'm selfish and crazy  
I crave I miss

Because behind it all  
I'm not an angel  
I cry every night  
I'm not perfect,  
Not even close  
Coz I'm not an angel

You may think I am pure of heart  
Gold conscience  
But I have the truth  
The truth that it isn't true

Though I do laugh  
I also snicker  
Though I smile  
I also frown

It's no surprise,  
It's no blessing  
Because I'm not an angel  
And I'm sorry

Because behind it all  
I'm not an angel  
I cry every night  
I'm not perfect,  
Not even close  
Coz I'm not an angel

  
She read over what she wrote but then decided to crumple it. But instead she folded it thrice and kept it in a box. After all, Cherry was perfect.  
She gazed over at a picture frame with her on Matt's back, she smiled intently. Once the tour was through, she was going back to Matt. 

'What if I made her sing something like 'Kitty kat kitty kat, meow meow meow!' Oh how I would love maker her look stupid!' That thought, made Sakura fall asleep. Though it was a dreamless sleep.

*****

Hiya! Back! you see. It's our finals and I had to really study. And it's still our finals but I HAD to squeeze this through. I know, I know, It seems that Matt and Sakura's so perfect that there isn't room for Syaoran. You'll see. Just wait okay? I'm sorry if it's short, I just couldn't think of anything else to add.. he he…

Oh yeah, could you guys read: Flower Breath? My friend made that and I promised her it would be a hit. So she posted it up. So, if you guys have time, read it and please review, it would mean a lot to her, anyways, it's just the prologue anyway, it'll get better. I'll go now! Ja mata! :3

Oh yeah, the song up there's mine otay? Sucks i know... he he...:3  



	4. chapter 3

A/N: Back with another chapter! Yay!!! This one is quite boring since it' s just the climax and the problem but hey this is a very important part of the story so well... enjoy! I went to the incubus concert last night and it was soooooo freeeeaaakiinnn cool!!! I'm now so in love with Brandon Boyd! He is so cute!!! And hot!! Hehehe... R&R okay? 'nuff said...  
  
Unwanted Spotlight Chapter 3  
  
Friday night drove her crazy, her tea was the only thing that soothed her. She had to check EVERYTHING. From lights, sounds and costumes, it was stressful. Concerts always made her tired.  
  
"Umm... Kinomoto-san, there's a problem.." Yui Hamesha, the one in charge of costumes told her. Sakura sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked trying to stay calm.  
  
"Sakura!!! The lights are too bright! What do we do????"  
  
"Problem!!! We need more back up singers!!!"  
  
"One of the dancers broke her leg!"  
  
Sakura's inside panicked as she rushed to every problem... Everyone was at a rush but not as much as Sakura. Her insides felt as if they were about to burst. (Pardon me while I burst in to flames... Hehehe)  
  
Five minutes before eight, everything was done and fixed. Now all she had to was to go to the superstar's dressing room. Tired, she walked to the dressing room with very little left energy. She knocked but no one answered.  
  
"Hey Cherry, are you ready?" She called out. She waited but no reply came. Sakura sighed for the umpteenth time tonight and knocked again. After two minutes she panicked. She started banging on the door.  
  
"CHERRY! Are you alright?!" She yelled. Sakura heard nothing so she got out her keys and opened the door.  
  
'Hell with privacy and hell with me for keeping it for her...' she thought cursing consistently. She searched to large room quickly calling out the star's name. And guess what? She didn't find her...  
  
'F***, where is she?' she thought already panicking. The people were already waiting outside, how was she to tell them they wasted their money for nothing?  
  
She punched numbers on her phone, correct that phones apparently five of her closest friends with her in the business and told them five all the same thing:  
  
"People, look for CHERRY!!! NOW!!! And don't tell anyone!" kept all the mobiles and ran outside... She searched for her everywhere until they all met up in a room all failed to find the missing.  
  
"Anyone see her?" She asked, already at a desperate pace. They all sadly shook their heads and said no. She took out her phone again and dialed another set of numbers.  
  
"Hey Li, where the hell is your f****** girlfriend? She asked rather rudely. Syaoran, who was at the other end, was taken back at the use of language.  
  
"Why are you asking me? Doesn't she have a concert tonight?" He replied in monotone. Sakura cried out in frustration (which isn't really like her) and lost all her ability to calm down.  
  
"She's not here! She's missing!" She whined almost at tears. This was too much for her to handle. She was too tired and stressed for all of this, and she was at the verge of a break down.  
  
Syaoran's chest ached for her. He knew she'll be the one answering to this if ever this got out. He sympathized for her.  
  
"Relax, stay calm... Put an assistant on the phone and let me talk to him or her while you calm down." He said in a voice with quite a sincere tone but she didn't notice. She refused to argue so she just handed the phone to Suo her trusted assistant. She took breaths in as she listened to Suo say his 'uh-huhs', 'right' and 'okays'. A concluding sentence finished the phone call.  
  
"Okay, thanks we'll do it." He said to him before pressing the end call button. He threw the phone back to Sakura and started giving orders.  
  
Sakura had an ignored puzzled look on her face as everyone followed and started taking her somewhere.  
  
"I know you'll hate me for this but there is no other choice. We have to do what Li says." The blue haired boy said to her. Sakura rose an eyebrow.  
  
"and that is to?" She asked. Suo took a breath in.  
  
"We'll turn you to Cherry." He said. Sakura gave a silly smile.  
  
"You're a genius. I hate the idea but it's all we've got. Eck... Just tell me when to stop... It's going to be.... Scary..." She replied in a lighter mood which is quite unexpected. Suo smiled back.  
  
Once they reached the make up room, people started bustling around her like bees. They were all confused of the yelling made by Suo but they fixed her up real quick and they had since the crowd outside has already started yelling.  
  
Seconds after that, Sakura wore a simple red sleeveless shirt and a black skirt. She looked amazing, an exact replica of Cherry, well with more clothes on. Her red colored lips, her crimson eye shadow and her twisted hair made her look more.... Girly and 'sexy'. She was nervous as hell but she was also ready. Sakura hugged Suo and he wished her luck. Then she stepped out and there was the blinding light she's secretly been wanting to see....  
  
She took a breath in and yelled:  
  
"ARE YOU READY TOKYO?!!!!"  
  
The crowd cheered. She smiled.  
  
"This first song is dedicated to all of you!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Two hours later, she realized how much she envied Cherry... How her singing made everyone happy or how her songs touched them. Now she was seated on a high chair singing a new song. A song she just made...  
  
I've seen a lot of trouble Mishaps and mess I've been through all of them I have shed more tears than happiness.  
  
But then you came, At first I didn't believe I refused to see But you took me by the hand And led me to the lighted way And opened my eyes  
  
All hope was lost I was caught in a labyrinth And then you came and showed me the way Who knew? Who knew an angel would come as you  
  
Try and picture this, It was dark I was cold And a ray of warmth passed me by I looked up And guess what? It was you...  
  
All hope was lost I was caught in a labyrinth And then you came and showed me the way Who knew? Who knew an angel would come as you  
  
I continue to fall and stumble You pick me up and carry me along the way Your smile, drives away the fear You're like no one I've ever known  
  
All hope was lost I was caught in a labyrinth And then you came and showed me the way Who knew? Who knew an angel would come as you  
  
Take my world and added color, Not anymore just black and blue It's better and brighter And It's because of you....  
  
All hope was lost I was caught in a labyrinth And then you came and showed me the way Who knew? Who knew an angel would come as you  
  
She closed her eyes at the last chorus and tried very hard not to cry. Yes, it's quite dramatic but she couldn't help it. But at the last and final 'you' she smiled for she could already hear the happy fans that were screaming their heads off. She opened her eyes and walked to the stage and in her hand were five CD cases with Cherry's newest, not yet released CDs. She grinned at them.  
  
"As you can see, I have five CDs of Che- my new CD! And their signed and ready for fans to listen to them. So what do you guys say that I throw these CDs?" She asked with her lopsided grin. Everyone screamed with excitement as they all raised their arms to grab the prize. Sakura saw how much people wanted them so she decided to do something. It was unfair that the people at the back couldn't get any.  
  
"Hold on okay? I'll be right back!" She yelled at them before going back stage and grabbing more CDs and a couple more stuff. She signed the CDs and placed all the goods in a big bag... She grinned and went out.  
  
"So... Are you ready? RAISE THOSE ARMS!!!!" She happily yelled at them. They all jumped with anticipation. Sakura signaled to the back and they brought out a pretty weird looking canon...  
  
"I can see people at the back couldn't get anything at my past concerts so, we have the new dream cannon to fulfill your dreams of getting at least something. I placed them in cute pink bags, all the stuff I mean and make sure you get something okay?" She said making them all happier. She brought out the first goody bag and stuffed it in the cannon. And it shot out and it went way back.  
  
"Hope you enjoy the new shirt!!! It's a Cherry label!" She yelled. She liked it... She finished all the things and almost all of them got CDs, cute mailman bags, pictures, shirts and Cherry's stuff. As cheesy as it sounds, she was pretty satisfied.  
  
"Awee... You guys know what time it is? It's already time for me to leave...." She said to them sadly. They all awed in disappointment.  
  
"Thank you for going to my concert and I hope I'll see you again! You were all very beautiful!" (A/N: the 'you were beautiful' part, Brandon Boyd said that at his concert... Hehehe)  
  
"BYE!!!!!" She said waving to them. The lights turned off and she stared at the crowd for a while. With a smile of content she went backstage once again.  
  
A crowd of her five closest co-workers greeted her with happy smiles.  
  
"Sakura you were amazing! It was awesome! I loved that last song!" They all complimented her and this made her bright pink. She wasn't really expecting this but then she came to her senses.  
  
"Everyone, thank you so much and you guys were so great. They actually believed I was Cherry! And, I would like to compliment and praise all of you for doing a great job. It wouldn't have been a success with out you guys! But... we have to get serious. We need to find Cherry." She felt her energy getting lower by the second. She was able to finish what she meant to say but by timing only then she fainted. A strong pair of arms was able to catch and break her fall. Syaoran lifted Sakura as she peacefully slept.  
  
"Hey everyone, that was a great job you did out there. And I would like you guys to keep this extremely a secret. Any of you five spreads the word of the star's disappearance this could be a great scandal so I advise to keep all your mouths shut. I have already told the make up artists that Sakura was sick from stress and Cherry came from my house so no need to worry about that. So no one knows expect the seven of us and a couple more friends of mine who'll help us. So please shut up about this until we figure out something." He told them but still in his same monotone. They all nodded with approval and all agreed. Yui, Suo, Ayumi, Hana, and Tateishi had to keep completely silent....  
  
This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Done... soooo.. watcha think? Okay? I wanna ask a favor you dudettes (or dudes if there are any even though I know there aren't) Do you guys mind if I place a couple of incubus lyrics in this fic? I mean I am addicted and obsessed I have been fighting the urge of placing any... ayt? I'll see you guys around? And please review.... The mush will soon come but you guys just need to be patient... No matt in this chapter... too lazy.. next chapter he'll be there... more or less phone calls... there will be two new characters appearing in this fic can anyone guess???? Ehehhe.... The first three people to guess BOTH will receive the next chapter by email a day or two before I update and I'll dedicate the next chappie to you! ... But you still need to review otei? So type in those reviews and guess and remember to leave your email add!!! Byezzz! 


End file.
